


Delight

by AltraViolet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltraViolet/pseuds/AltraViolet
Summary: A continuation of ladydragon76's lovely gift fic, “Quite the Treat.”Skywarp has worked very hard not to mess anything up between him and Mirage. But Mirage wants something more...
Relationships: Mirage/Skywarp
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of ladydragon76's lovely gift fic to me called ["Quite the Treat."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076112) Thank you so much, ladydragon76! I really wanted to, uhhhhh... make more fic, shall we say. OuO

They sat together in the old hanger on the tarp. Close. Every time they met, their natural postures and positions got closer, until now this, their 24th meeting, and Mirage was almost leaning against Skywarp. It was warm and humid and dark. They could _just_ hear the sounds of Earth's nighttime creatures chirping and calling to each other outside. A bit of moonlight filtered through the broken roof. Mirage sipped quietly from a softly glowing cube, his field betraying an uneasy hum.

“What's wrong?” Skywarp had worked very hard to exude a nonchalant, friendly vibe for the past half-hour. He'd told jokes and funny stories about the stupid things his fellow Decepticons had done, but Mirage wasn't lightening up. “I got all your favorite cubes and oil cakes...”

“They are very lovely, thank you,” said Mirage. He set the cube down and took Skywarp's hand and twined their fingers together. He looked up at the bigger mech with golden eyes. “I have... I think we...”

Skywarp shot him a teasing smile. “Usually _I'm_ the one lacking words.”

Mirage returned the ghost of a smile and shook his helm. “We've been going slowly. We both know why. But I feel that we have come to a crossroads.”

Skywarp's spark sank. His biolights flickered unhappily. This was it. Mirage was going to call it all off. Part of him had been dreading this since the beginning. It was an easy inevitability to push away at first, dazzled by Mirage's beauty and company. It was easy to ignore when they were _together._ But they were apart far more often, and Skywarp stewed on it and what it meant. “Wait,” said Skywarp. “Don't- please, we can- we can keep doing this and- and we'll figure something out-”

Mirage turned and pressed himself against Skywarp. Not the flirty brushes they'd been doing. A full-on body touch. Skywarp's plating shivered. The heat in his lines kicked up a notch as Mirage wrapped his arms around Skywarp's neck. “I don't mean to bring up the _uncomfortable_ issue between us,” Mirage said softly. “For uncomfortable it is, and we cannot ignore it much longer. But there is something else I wish to discuss.”

Skywarp's spark pulsed in his chest. “What?”

Mirage smiled. Skywarp had scars and patches running through his lips. Mirage kissed them tenderly. He pressed his frame even closer, his field soaking through Skywarp's with desire. Skywarp moaned. “We have gone so slowly,” said Mirage, at last. “Slowly and carefully. But I wish to... speed things up.” His biolights brightened with intent.

Skywarp's insides seized with a mixture of lust and terror. “I don't wanna mess anything up,” he said. Mirage ran a hand across a wing. _“Oh..._ but I don't wanna ruin it!”

“How could you?” Mirage kissed him again, pushing him back.

Skywarp couldn't find it in himself to object further. He reclined. The floor was hard beneath the tarp, but he didn't mind. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Mirage. “You dunno how much I've thought about this,” he said, running his hands down Mirage's sides. 

“And I,” murmured Mirage. He kissed Skywarp's neck. Skywarp shivered. “I have... a request.”

“Anything,” breathed Skywarp.

“I know how this will sound,” said Mirage softly. He pulled up a bit so he could look Skywarp in the eyes. “I know _exactly_ how this will sound to you, but please, consider it...”

This caught Skywarp's attention. The lust swirling in his field stilled. “What?”

Mirage looked away. “Disable your weapons. I shall do the same.”

Skywarp glanced at his null rays. They were armed, but all the safeties were engaged. Disabling them entirely was a different thing. A flicker of panic ran through him. The tiny voice that had been screaming at him since the beginning suddenly got a lot louder. _This is a goddamn Autobot spy. He's been playing you this whole time. As soon as you disable your weapons, he'll shoot you-_

Mirage swallowed. There was a clicking sound. To Skywarp's surprise, a stream of data passed between them- Mirage had disabled both his weapon systems and his invisibility protocols. He stared at the Seeker, a tiny flash of fear in his eyes.

He was vulnerable.

Skywarp immediately disabled his weapons. He didn't give the Starscream-shaped shouts of “destroy the Autobot!” in the back of his processor a single iota of attention. With an electronic whine, his null rays deactivated. A flash of relief went through Mirage's field and he smiled.

“Thank you,” he said softly. 

Then Mirage's field _changed._

“Huh?” Skywarp glanced around, confused.

Mirage's frame instantly felt looser, more at ease. He stroked Skywarp's face. “I have field inhibitors that only disengage if all weapons systems near me are disabled.”

“Whoa,” said Skywarp. “That's... that sucks.”

“Yes,” said Mirage. “Though it helps a lot when sneaking around.” His field, brighter now, flashed with desire. It was much smoother and more enjoyable to feel brushing against Skywarp's than previously. It was the difference between looking through a muddy window and a sparkling-clean one.

Mirage sank over his frame, kissing him. “Shall we delight in each other?”

“Hell yeah,” whispered Skywarp.

Mirage smiled. He offlined his optics and kissed Skywarp's cockpit, running his fingertips along its seams. Heat rose in Skywarp's lines. His venting hitched as sparks flickered between his plating and Mirage's palms.

When Mirage at last broke away from him, smiling, stroking his chest biolights, Skywarp found his vocalizer.

“I- I like this a lot. I love it. But what about the- the- you know. Big issue. The thing.”

Mirage tilted his helm. “Let's worry about that later. I want to enjoy you tonight. All of you.”

Skywarp gripped Mirage's hips, massaging the cables there. Mirage moaned and rocked into the sensation. “Okay, but, I just- just have a question.”

“Yes?” whispered Mirage, his eyes already whitening, panels loosening beneath Skywarp's fingers.

“Why me?”

_“Mmm...”_ Mirage pressed himself against Skywarp's roaming hands. His biolights slowed. He moaned and Skywarp thought he wouldn't answer. Until he pulled his panels back. Warmth flushed through Skywarp's frame. “For however beautiful you think I am,” said Mirage, teasing Skywarp's panels open. “I find you doubly so.”

Skywarp gasped- honestly more out of hearing that than the firm grip Mirage took to his spike.

“Purple, my favorite color,” said Mirage, his vents coming more quickly now. His fine fingers stroked Skywarp, teasing the biolights and thin seams in his spike. “Hardly any Autobots are purple, you know.”

Skywarp nodded dumbly.

“And your wings, beautiful. Your jokes... _can_ be humorous. But your smile... I think of it _so_ often.” Mirage bent to give him a kiss. “You are alluring.”

Skywarp grinned. 

“The depths of your field, the timbre of your voice, the seams in your thighs, _oh-”_ Mirage moaned as he eased himself onto Skywarp's spike. 

“Oh-”

“I could pick a thousand things,” whispered Mirage, vocalizer hoarse. “I am hoping to add 'a great lover' to the list.”

Skywarp grabbed Mirage's aft and thrust. The Autobot arched back, crying out in pleasure.

~

After they were done, limbs wrapped around each other, vents slowing and cooling, frames tinging with little aftershocks, sighing happily-

“We must address the issue at some point,” said Mirage. He flared his field out. There was a lot of emotion there, curling and unfurling in a spectrum of reticence and happiness and worry. “I'll be frank with you. I've come to quite like you.”

There it was. A little glimmer of... adoration in his field. Skywarp choked up. His field echoed the same.

“I'm so glad to feel it in you, as well,” said Mirage, kissing his cheek. 

“Yeah,” said Skywarp, fighting back tears. Fuck all the mechs who'd told him he'd die alone and rusted out! “Yeah.”

Mirage gently placed his hand over Skywarp's spark. “We need to make some kind of decision.”

“Can't we just keep things like they are?”

“We can _try,”_ said Mirage. “But as time goes on, it gets harder to make excuses for my absences.”

Skywarp frowned. “Yeah. Same for me. You'd think Soundwave would mind his own damn business after all the gross files I've left around for him to find.”

Mirage made a soft, amused sound. Then his expression sobered. “I know _I_ can never defect.” He looked away. “I suppose it would be too much to ask the same of you.”

“Ugh.” Skywarp's field flared with disgust at the thought of replacing his Decepticon badge with an Autobot one. “It would.”

“What shall we do?” asked Mirage softly. He kissed Skywarp, letting his lips linger. “What shall we _do?”_

Skywarp gripped him tight. “I dunno.”

“If we _both_ defected,” said Mirage, even more softly, “do you think we could survive? Just us, together?”

Skywarp's spark contracted at that. The thought of leaving the Decepticons scared him. They were all he had, all he knew. To leave for an _Autobot_ would be the pinnacle of shame.

Mirage tilted his pretty helm, waiting for an answer.

Skywarp forced himself to consider the hypothetical.

It would be just the two of them, roaming this stupid organic planet, avoiding Decepticons, Autobots, _and_ humans, struggling to find energy sources they could ingest without the equipment in their respective bases... 

“I dunno,” Skywarp said at last. “We're both awesome but there's a lotta things we'd have to deal with.”

Mirage sighed. “What if I took you back as a prisoner? You could remain a Decepticon. You would be housed under the same roof as I. I could visit you every day-”

“No! I can't live in an Autobot cage!”

Mirage's mouth twisted. “Are they not cleaner than Decepticon cages?”

Skywarp caught his meaning. “Yeah,” he said reluctantly. “I definitely don't want you in our brig.”

“Then what shall we do?” asked Mirage.

Skywarp frowned and held him tight. “I dunno.”

Mirage made an unhappy sound, but he snuggled in closer. “I suppose we'll just have to hope for a peaceful future.”

“Yeah.”

Skywarp stroked Mirage's back until his field took on the softness of sleep and his biolights dimmed. Skywarp stared at the ceiling. The moon was visible between the cracks in the hanger roof. It striped their intertwined frames with soft white light. It felt like a moment for mechs more poetic than he was. Skywarp didn't know how to articulate how holding Mirage's warm frame close made him feel. He abandoned attempting to express it before he could even start.

Instead, for the first time, he entertained the thought of a truce ending the war instead of a Decepticon victory.

**Author's Note:**

> In ladydragon's fic Skywarp doesn't know why Mirage likes him: _Primus only knew just what Mirage really saw in him, or why he liked spending time with Skywarp, but he meant it._ I really wanted to let Mirage voice his reasons =)


End file.
